


Welcome home, Cas

by magequisition



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, No Spoilers, episode related: 8x14, new home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 05:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magequisition/pseuds/magequisition
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean shows Cas his new room in the Batcave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome home, Cas

**Author's Note:**

> Totally unbeta'd, please forgive me!

Dean led Cas to the room, a wide smile on his face as he opened the door. 

“Here, Cas. This one's yours. I, uh, hope you like it. I got it all set up for you.” Cas looked around, taking in his new surroundings. The bed looked comfortable – Dean knew he didn't sleep, but he had been fond of sitting on the bed in the motels when he was reading – there was a bookshelf stuffed with interesting-looking books, and there was a calendar featuring pictures of cats on the wall. There was a small frame on the bedside table. Cas stepped forward, approaching the table and picking up the frame. He turned it so he could see the picture inside and found a picture of himself with Dean and Sam. Bobby must have taken it, he thought, although he wasn't certain. Dean was standing close to him, looking at him, and Sam was a short distance away, laughing. Cas, for his own part, was standing between them, close to Dean, with his mouth open as though he was saying something. Castiel didn't remember the picture being taken, but he didn't care. He liked it. He looked over at Dean, who was still hovering in the doorway of the room. 

“It's a very nice room, Dean, thank you,” he said as he set the picture down. Dean's brow furrowed slightly. 

“You sure, Cas? Something missing? Cuz...i dunno, man. You sound disappointed.” Cas looked down at his hands. 

“The room is very nice, Dean. I appreciate the effort you've put into it. I'm especially fond of the kittens on that calendar,” he said. Dean chuckled. “It was just...” Cas trailed off. 

“What, Cas? Pretty sure I can make it happen, now that we're home,” he said. 

“It was just that I was hoping I could stay with you,” Cas replied. Dean froze for a moment, even the slow rise and fall of his chest as he breathed seeming to stop. Cas looked at him with concern. “Dean? Are you...alright?” he asked, unable to hide the worry in his voice. A moment later Dean moved again, walking towards Cas and wrapping his arms around him the same way he had when he'd first found the angel in Purgatory. He felt the bridge of Dean's nose press into his shoulder as he pulled him tight, his face burrowing into the join between Castiel's shoulder and neck, and Cas slowly slipped his hands forward to wrap his arms around Dean's waist, returning the hug. 

“We'll move the calendar,” Dean said, his voice rough. “S'not my room, Cas. It's ours.” His voice was quiet in Cas' ear. Cas a rush of air against the skin of his neck as Dean released a deep breath, as though steadying himself, before he pulled back from Cas slightly. Dean's adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed hard and released Cas from his grip. Before he could step back any further, Cas took the hand that had slipped from Dean's waist and wrapped it around Dean's wrist. Without a word, he stepped into Dean's space again and pressed a light, tentative kiss to Dean's lips. Dean's breath caught in his throat as Cas stepped back, and his face betrayed an air of uncertainty that Cas couldn't quite place. Seconds seemed like days as Dean clearly struggled with himself before stepping forward and, resting his non-restricted hand on Cas' cheek, bent forward to kiss him. 

“Welcome home, Cas,” he murmured. 


End file.
